


Love Line

by Gamer_Girl19 (SeaPanda)



Category: Free!
Genre: Decisions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPanda/pseuds/Gamer_Girl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru never felt loved. When his two best friends left him, he never felt so alone. But now, they have moved back with one goal in mind: To win Haru's heart. Will Haru choose Makoto, or Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden change. I made it different by making it longer and the story line is different as well. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you!!:]

_"Makoto! Please stop and list-"_

_Lightning streaked the sky as rain pelted the earth, making it harder to keep up with him._

_"Why-whywhywhy..........Haru! I don't get it. I'm in love with you....so why don't you love me back!!"_

_I felt like I was sinking. I couldn't move my legs and I couldn't speak. He kept on repeating the word 'why,' over and over again. I couldn't breath, for it felt all too real. I tried to cry out, but the darkness encased me, making me feel numb......making me think................_

_'Why?'_

~~[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]~~

 

I jolted awake, numb from my overreacting nerves. Raking a hand through my hair, I slowly climbed out of bed, noticing my sweat-drenched clothes, and went to get changed. Taking off my sweatpants and shirt and pulling on an oversized t-shirt, I walked down the hallway, noticing the pounding of the rain on the roof. 

_It's just like that night. The night Makoto and I got into a fight, and with him confessing to me...._

Come to think of it. I should have known that that would happen one day or another. Makoto saw me every morning, no matter how early it was, waited for me to get ready for school even though we were going to be late, and he always sticked by my side, no matter what happened. I don't even know how the fight started. 

_I don't even know why I'm thinking about it now. It was 3 years ago......so let it go._

Taking a sip of water, I started walking back to my bedroom, dreading at the thought of sleep. Thunder and lightning clashed, shaking the house and almost causing me to drop my mug. Quickly putting it on the table next to my bed, I flopped on the mattress, causing it to squeak underneath me at the unexpected weight. I curled under the covers and just stared out the window. The noises and lights strangely made me sleepy, and I closed my eyes, sinking into darkness.

That morning, I felt worse than I did hours ago. The beginnings of dark circles were now noticeable, along with my bloodshot eyes. After sitting in the bathtub for what felt like an eternity, I tried to quickly slip on my clothes, falling in the process. Glaring at the ceiling, I didn't notice the tears pricking my eyes and making my vision blurry. Trying to hold back the tears, I got up from the bathroom floor and looked in the mirror. Still after 3 years of losing my best friend, losing Makoto, I couldn't let it go. At first, I thought that it would take a week or two, but now I know I'm wrong about that. Wrong on so many levels.

_Stop thinking about it. You look pathetic when you do._

Looking at the time, I realized that I'm going to be late for work and I jogged out of the house, leaving my thoughts in that mirror.

 

~~[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]~~

 

 

The bell chimed as I walked into the coffee shop, signaling how late I was and getting a disapproving look from Rei as I walked behind the counter.

"Your 5 minutes late.......again Haru." Sighing, I whispered a quick sorry before slipping on an apron and taking over the register. The coffee shop was medium-sized with booths and tables along the walls and in the middle of the floor, making it look more crowded than it actual was. Some customers would stay a while, old and new, while others would leave right after getting their coffee going God knows where. 

7 hours later

"Hey Haru, it's your turn to make & take coffee to the fire station today." I hate going to the fire station. Everyone there are either in the garages or in the adjoining houses and I have to go search for them. Rolling my eyes I got off of a stool and went to make 28 different types of drinks, including coffee, tea, frappuccinos, and some water, since they obviously have no water there.

Rei was just about to leave but stopped and looked at me, with a confused expression painted on his face. "I almost forgot. They have a new crew member, and he likes green tea. So don't forget it!" And with that, he rushed out.

Closing my eyes, I counted to 10. Now I have to look for 29 guys, and I don't even know what this 'new guy' looks like. After making 3 trips to my car, I closed up the shop, checking the lock twice since it's broken and I have yet to find someone to fix it. The sky was dark, making my mood even worse, and I prayed to the man upstairs that my day best not be destroyed by any surprises.

Driving down the familiar road, rain drops started falling from the sky in large quantities. Seeing that my prayer went unnoticed, I sped down the road, missing the stop sign and into the parking lot. Sitting in my seat, I felt like bashing my head against the steering wheel and just stay in my car for eternity. 

_Thank God that I remembered to bring a box for all of these drinks...._

Running out, I quickly opened up the back of the car, grabbed the box (the drinks were in the box), and sprinted inside. After signing in and giving the lady her water, I started looking for the actual crew members. 

A coffee for him, black tea for her, caramel chip frapp. for him, etc.... 

After giving the Chief his coffee, which is just straight black, I went looking for the new person, eager to leave this place. After asking some people, I found out that he was in his 'house' and I went outside, getting soaked in the process. After looking for house number 7, I knocked twice, waited, and then a muffled voice told me to come in. Stepping in, I noticed that the house was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. The house had 3 rooms. The kitchen, which was on my left, and the bed/bath on my right. I was standing in the living room when the voice called out saying that he was coming. The voice sounded familiar, and I tried to think of who it belonged to, not noticing that he stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. I looked up and froze. The man had short olive colored hair and green eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a dolphin on one of the pockets. 

"Ma-Makoto......" I was shocked. So many questions swam in my mind.

_When did he get here? Why was he working at the station? When was he going to tell me that he was coming back?_

Snapping out of my trace, I took a step back, forgetting the table and tumbled down to the ground. Before I hit the floor, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I was then yanked into Makoto's chest, and I felt my face heat up. Makoto chuckled, and I figured out why I couldn't figure out the face for the voice. It was lower and it sounded like it belonged to a different person. 

"Why hello to you Haru. You look great." I quickly stepped back, dodging the table and stood in front of the door.

"I-I have your green tea......" My voice shaking as I said it. He chuckled, causing me to look up and I met his eyes (again). We stood there, just looking at each other until he stepped towards me. I stepped back. We kept on going like this until my back met the door, blocking off all exit of escape. He was so close and I felt my whole face heat up, making me more embarrassed than I already was. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as I was forced into a hug. Blushing like crazy, I tried to wiggle out of it, but he wouldn't let me. Accepting my fate, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck, noting the fact that I missed his hugs. They were always warm and welcoming. 

Remembering the reason why I'm here, I stopped hugging Makoto and picked up the cup containing the tea, shoving it towards his chest.

_Why does he have to be so tall?_

He gladly took it and placed it on the coffee table and then glanced at me. "You never change do you Haru?" He had that small smile on his face and I couldn't stop staring at it. Just then, a knock filled the house. Whipping around, I opened the door, and was face to face with the Chief.

"I'm surprised you're still here Haru. I thought you would have left already." 

"I was just about to go." Right when I said that though, thunder and lightning clashed together in the sky. "No you're not. It's not safe to drive in this weather." I opened my mouth but Makoto beat me to it. "He can stay here with me tonight....I mean if you don't mind Haru...." Chief looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"It's settled then, You are going to stay the night here with Makoto." And he swiftly turned around and left into the storming outside world. Closing the door, I carefully turned to face Makoto and sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just this once." He laughed, and signaled me to follow him. Following him into the bedroom, he pulled out a t-shirt and handed me it. 

"Here, you can wear this tonight." Still standing there, I waited for pants. He smiled at me and I knew that I wasn't going to get any. I turned to go to the bathroom to get changed, but it didn't have a door. Looking at him, he raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. Trying my best to quickly take off my shirt, I felt his eyes watching my every move.

"Can you please not watch me as I get dressed?" He chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just hard not to stare at you." I felt blood rushing to my face, and I quickly slipped the shirt on. Looking down at my jeans and back at him, I was hoping that he would give me some sweatpants. But nope. He shook his head, still smiling. I slipped out of jeans, folding them on top of my shirt and then started walking to the living room.

"Woah! Where do you think your going now?" "I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No, your not." "Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

"You get grumpy in the morning when you back hurts, and I don't want a grumpy guest." We had a staring contest. Me glaring at him and Makoto smiling at me.

_God....when did he get so cocky????_

".......fine. You win...." His smile got bigger and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into bed with him. Turning off the lights, I noticed that we were facing each other. He noticed too and pulled me closer to him, hugging my waist/hips. I felt my face heat up....again. I stared at my hands, which were touching his chest, in hopes that I could fall asleep fast and then leave fast in the morning. I was drifting off when it hit me.

_I'm sleeping with Makoto. My best friend and the man who's in love with me._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic......so don't hate. This is also an audience participation book, meaning that you will choose who he will be with. Please comment who you should think Haru should be with. Hope you enjoy!!!!:]


End file.
